we_are_daisy_wikia_en_francaisfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rumeurs à Sarasaland !
center|510px Bienvenue sur la place des rumeurs de Sarasaland! Vous trouverez ici des rumeurs, des théories, du contenu conçu par des fans et les derniers ragots à propos de Daisy et affiliés. Les informations qui suivent ne sont donc pas officielles et manquent forcément de source voire quelques fois de preuves, donc s'il vous plait gardez bien en tête ceci quand vous lirez ce qui suit. Ci-dessous sont décrites plusieurs rumeurs, le wikia relaye simplement les informations. Si vous êtes au courant d'une quelconque rumeur crédible sur Daisy, n'hésitez pas à commenter cette page en nous spécifiant la source de cette rumeur. Note: Les rumeurs s'avérant fausses seront signalées par un logo "BUSTED" et le titre est barré. Un amiibo Daisy serait-il en route? Un de nos membres, Jourdon, a contacté Nintendo of America au 1-800-255-3700 (un numéro américain donc n'essayez pas) et la ligne lui a dit de presser le bouton 5 pour toute question relative à des jeux ou autre merchandise en prévision, ce qu'il a fait. Il a alors eu une vraie personne à qui il a explicité que les fans voulaient vraiment et hâtivement un amiibo pour Daisy depuis un petit bout de temps. La personne a répondu que chez Nintendo ils étaient au courant des requêtes et qu'au sein de Nintendo of America ils ont eu des échos à propos d'amiibos Super Mario supplémentaires qui sortiraient bientôt. Mais ils n'ont rien entendu de plus. Croisons les doigts! Rumeur prouvée exacte le 13 juin 2016. Daisy sera jouable dans Mario Kart Arcade GPDX Une image téléchargée depuis le site officiel de Mario Kart Arcade GPDX montre que, outre les nouvelles courses, les machines d'arcade accueilleront les "fan favourites", littéralement les favoris des fans, en l'occurence ici Mario de metal, Harmonie et Daisy pour être jouables. Mais seuls les deux premiers sont arrivés en DLC... Celà signifie-t-il que Daisy sera intégrée très bientôt? Ou alors que les développeurs avaient originellement prévu d'ajouter Daisy mais qu'ils aient comme par hasard changé leurs plans uniquement pour elle? Ces machines n'ont plus reçu de DLC depuis quelques temps et vraisemblablement n'en recevront plus. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Daisy était prévue. Rumeur prouvée exacte le 1er juin 2017 Daisy apparaît dans Mario is Missing Dans le jeu Mario is Missing (sorti sur NES en 1992), Mario est enlevé par Bowser et c'est Luigi qui devra le sauver. A un moment dans le jeu, Luigi reçoit des informations de la part d'une femme dans un kiosque. Ce qui est très intéressant est que cette femme ressemble beaucoup à Daisy. (comme visible à gauche). Les similitudes commencent avec la couronne, qui implique que la femme est une princesse. Bien que nous ne voyions pas de joyau sur cette couronne, ses boucles d'oreille quant à elle semblent bien être turquoises-vertes avec son bijou de buste qui est également de cette couleur avec quatre petales blancs. Plus visiblement, les cheveux de la femme sont bruns et elle porte une robe jaune avec des gants s'arrêtant aux poignets, ou en tout cas laissant entrevoir ses bras (ce qui n'est pas le cas avec Peach). On peut également distinguer sa posture qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle de Daisy dans Super Mario Land (reprise dans Super Mario Maker). Le design de cette femme rappelle beaucoup celui de Peach dans Super Mario World, mais nous savons également que cette femme a beaucoup de similarités avec Daisy qui en ce temps avait à peu près le même design que Peach, donc nous pouvons en déduire que cette femme ne peut pas être Peach. Cette apparition n'a jamais été confirmée comme étant une apparition de Daisy, bien que la ressemblance soit frappante. Additionnellement, il y a plusieurs kiosques de ce genre dans le jeu, et la femme à l'intérieur peut quelques fois avoir une autre apparence, sur la photo de droite on voit en effet qu'elle est blonde avec une robe bleue. (Ce n'est pas Harmonie!) Croyez-le ou non, mais cette femme ressemble également à Daisy, d'une autre manière. Lorsque le jeu Mario is Missing a été créé Daisy a brièvement eu d'autres couleurs de reference, Nintendo cherchait sans doute encore comment faire apparaître Daisy. Nous pouvons notamment observer ces couleurs d'un jour lors de son apparition (confirmée cette fois-ci) dans NES Open Tournament Golf: Daisy est... blonde et porte une robe bleue. NES Open Tournament Golf a été réalisé un an avant Mario is Missing, soit en 1991... Les développeurs de Mario is Missing auraient vu le dernier changement de couleurs de Daisy et auraient donc inclu ses deux formes. La chevelure blonde, la robe bleue et les manches courtes correspondent vraiment à la representation de Daisy visible sur la couverture du jeu. Troublant non? Daisy a deux tenues pour Super Mario Maker Avant l'annonce officielle de son costume pour Super Mario Maker en janvier 2015, un "fan" de Daisy, Kinja, a publié un message sur Twitter en décembre pour dire qu'il avait découvert deux costumes pour Daisy sur le site officiel japonais de Super Mario Maker: Mais deux ou trois jours plus tard, il a admis que c'était faux et qu'il avait lui-même conçu ces costumes. Il voulait montrer à Nintendo combien Daisy était voulue, mais il a déçu énormément de monde... Daisy a un role principal dans Paper Mario sur Wii U Des rumeurs ont fait état d'un nouveau Paper Mario sur Wii U qui prendrait place à Sarasaland avec Daisy dans un rôle principal. La personne qui a lance cette rumeur était apparemment un "trouveur de fuites" et aurait prédit plusieurs jeux et plusieurs détails grâce à ça. Plus tard, la même personne a annoncé un Nintendo Direct en février qui parlerait de ce jeu avec Daisy dedans. Mais février passa et aucun ND ne fut diffusé. Des gens ont donc interpelé cette personne, et voici ce qu'elle a répondu: "And with that said I'm asking you to leave me alone. Pass the message onto your good buddy memoryman too please. I have too much going on with my personal life to worry about Internet forums. I wish you nothing but the best Michael." => "Ceci dit je voudrais que tu me laisses seul. Passe le message à ton bon copain memoryman aussi s'il te plait. J'ai trop de choses à faire dans ma vie personnelle pour pouvoir m'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passe sur les forums d'internet. Je te souhaite le meilleur Michael." Michael étant bien sûr Michaeloll, un ex-membre du groupe. Cette rumeur a donc été prouvée comme étant fausse vu que lorsque la source originale de cette rumeur a été interrogée sur la raison pour laquelle rien ne s'est passé, elle n'a pas tenté de se défendre, admettant possiblement qu'elle mentait. En mars (le 3), Paper Mario: Color Splash était annoncé sur Wii U. Le jeu prend place à Prism Island et le trailer ne montrait que Paper Peach et Paper Mario. Pas de trace de Daisy ni de Sarasaland, qui aurait d'ailleurs été un choix plus intéressant et judicieux pour un lieu de jeu video. Et oui, la dernière fois que Sarasaland était visible, c'était en noir et blanc. Le principe de Paper Mario: Color Splash étant de redonner de la couleur aux lieux, ç'aurait été une excellente transition pour faire revenir Sarasaland! Ragots Rivalité avec Harmonie Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, beaucoup de fans pensent que la princesse Daisy et Harmonie sont rivales. Depuis la création d’Harmonie, la plupart des fans de la princesse orange ont le sentiment que non-seulement Daisy mais également leur voix ont été ignorées, négligées au profit du clone spatial de Peach. Nintendo semble penser qu’Harmonie= argent, qu’il faut donc l’intégrer partout, comme dans Super Smash Bros. , Mario & Luigi Puzzles & Dragons, Mario LINE Stickers, et également une mini-Harmonie dans Mario & Friends amiibo challenge, jouable de manière illogique dans la série des Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques, alors que Daisy reste à l’écart. Ne peuvent-ils pas penser qu’il est éventuellement possible d’intégrer les deux femmes ? Beaucoup de gens pensent également qu’Harmonie a pris la place de Daisy, ce qui a notamment pu être vu dans la version initiale du Direct Mario Kart 8 initial video footage for the Mario Kart 8 Direct, pendant laquelle à un moment, des combinaisons de personnages+véhicules sont mises en avant. Peach a un peu été mise en lumière, Daisy pas du tout, et Harmonie en star sur la moto décorée aux couleurs et sponsors de Daisy. Additionnellement, dans un des premiers trailers de Mario Tennis Ultra Smash, Nintendo s’est concentré sur un match entre les deux femmes. Dans la version 3DS de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016, Daisy et Harmonie sont les seuls personnages de l’équipe Mario a être jouables dans Gymnastique Rythmique : Cerceau (et Mario bien sûr qui est jouable dans tous les sports). Pour l’instant, tout ceci s’agit d’une simple rumeur, aucune preuve n’existe sur une quelconque relation entre les deux femmes. Peut-être que si un nouveau Fortune Street existe, nous nous apercevrons qu’il existe sûrement des tensions entre elles. Un clone de Daisy?? Avant l’intégration de la nouvelle Daisy dans Mario Party 4 (2002), un personnage a été introduit dans Mario Golf en 1999. Son nom : Azaléa. Cette personne a peu d’histoire connue mais quelque chose est réellement frappant lorsqu’on la voit: elle a EXACTEMENT la même apparence que Daisy : la structure et couleur capillaire, ses yeux, son nez, sa voix, ses couleurs favorites… De plus elle est également nommée d’après une fleur! Daisy est apparue après elle toujours dans son ancien style (en 2000 dans Mario Tennis 64). Nous pouvons fortement parier qu’Azaléa a servi de modèle pour la refonte graphique de Daisy. Ce qui est su d’Azaléa vient du site japonais de Camelot (un co-développeur du jeu). Il est dit que Daisy et Azaléa ont un lien de parenté : elles seraient sœurs : Source Daisy était prevue pour Super Mario 3D World Il est spéculé que Daisy était prévue, ou dumoins pensée, pour intégrer SM3DW en tant que 5ème personnage. Cependant nous ne savons pas si c’était à la place d’Harmonie ou de Toad bleu. D’ailleurs son icône du style du jeu était prête, et a été conçue avant la sortie de SM3DW : Cette théorie serait fausse car d’autres personnages avaient quant à eux également une icone de ce style comme Donkey Kong, Yoshi et meme Wario, comme vu dans Nintendo Badge Arcade. (Les icones de DK et Yoshi étaient en revanche visibles avant la sortie de SM3DW) Le logo du jeu présente le mot “MARIO” avec les lettres d’une couleur différente: M rouge, A vert, R jaune, I bleu et O rose, correspondant à Mario, Luigi, Toad bleu et Peach. Le R jaune aurait pu présenter Daisy mais fut annulée au dernier moment et le R jaune devient alors une référence au « 3D World ». Daisy va être un personnage principal de SUPER Mario http://nintendo.tumblr.com/post/138030649868/in-1989-mario-went-portable-and-took-the-game-boy Cette mise en avant de Super Mario Land de la part de Nintendo sème doutes et spéculations quant à ce que Nintendo compte faire avec Super Mario Land: un nouveau jeu, un remake? Ils insistent également sur le fait que Daisy pourrait être mise en avant dans le futur. De plus, une autre image montre que Daisy est dans les pensées des développeurs de Nintendo (le souci est qu’elle est seulement dans les pensées). L’image vient de la page Personnages de l’encyclopédie Super Mario réalisée pour les 30 ans du héros éponyme (celà semble donc officiel): Nous voyons aisément Daisy alors que, par exemple, l’extrêmement populaire Donkey Kong ou le personnage secondaire Waluigi n’y sont pas. Mais cela pourrait également n’être qu’une référence à tous les personnages créés pour un Super Mario, ce qui dans ce cas ne signifierait pas grand chose pour le futur de Daisy malheureusement. Mais l'intégration de la princesse dans Super Mario Run rebat les cartes, il s'agit maintenant de savoir si celà était un événement ponctuel ou un véritable début d'une nouvelle histoire. Le créateur de Daisy Beaucoup de gens pensent que Gunpei Yokoi est le concepteur de Daisy vu qu’il était le producteur de Super Mario Land et le manager de Recherche et Développement 1. Mais celà n’a jamais été prouvé, Yokoi n’a jamais été crédité comme étant le concepteur de sa princesse ou d’un autre personnage. En fait, personne n’est crédité de sa conception, cette dernière reste un mystère. Daisy et Waluigi Celà n'a jamais été prouvé mais Waluigi pourrait avoir le béguin pour Daisy, mais Daisy le détesterait. C'est pourquoi Luigi et Waluigi sont ennemis et celà expliquerait leur rivalité. D'autres preuves suggèrent que Daisy se doute que Waluigi éprouve des entiments à son égard (de Fortune Street): "Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, pas vrai Waluigi? Je parie que oui! Aller, échangeons nos boutiques!" mais Daisy ne l'aime pas et trouve que son amour pour elle est malsain: "Pourquoi me suis-je arrêtée ici? Non seulement c'est cher, mais en plus c'est tenu par Waluigi! Icky icky ew!" Hi, I'm Daisy! Cette phrase est connue et reconnue parmi la plupart des fans de Nintendo et même d’autres. Elle a été initialement criée par Daisy dans Mario Kart : Double Dash !! lorsque le joueur change de personnage à l’arrière ou lorsqu’elle gagne, puis a depuis été reprise maintes et maintes fois notamment sur de multiples vidéos Youtube pour moquer, gentiment ou méchamment Daisy. De plus, beaucoup de haters s’amusent à raconter que c’est la seule chose qu’elle soit capable de dire, ce qui évidemment n’est pas vrai. De manière objective, cette phrase a sûrement été voulue par Nintendo pour encore plus différencier Peach et Daisy en clarifiant son nom et montrer qui elle est. Une théorie alternative lie cette phrase à Super Mario Land. En effet, lorsque Mario finit un niveau boss, il rencontre un ennemi qui ressemble à Daisy avant de se retransformer en sa vraie apparence. Peut-être que Daisy veut prouver que c’est elle et non un ennemi qui a pris son apparence lorsqu’elle dit cette phrase. Sarasaland et Daisy seraient bien plus riches que Peach et son territoire C'est une théorie très plausible car les indices sont nombreux et visibles aux travers de plusieurs jeux. Des plus évidents aux plus implicites, tout est décrit dans la vidéo accompagnant cette rumeur (qui est en anglais par contre). De plus, beaucoup de personnes partagent également ce sentiment et cela est traduit sur plusieurs sites traitant entre autres de Daisy. Additionnellement, une petite conversation entre Peach et Daisy dans Fortune Street en dit long sur cette rumeur: * A Peach: "Oh, Peach! Quel charmant petit magasin. Est-ce que toutes les boutiques au Royaume Champignon sont si... économiques?" Lourdement insinuant que Daisy est plus riche que Peach. Féministe Daisy serait féministe et supporterait la représentation des femmes dans les jeux, comme montré dans Fortune Street lorsqu’elle va perdre contre Peach : au lieu de s'énerver, elle dit: * A Peach: "J’adore le pouvoir des filles, Peach! Gagne-la pour les dames !" De plus, Daisy participe à des activités purement féminines, être un garçon manqué ne l’empêche certainement pas d’être une femme : * A Birdo: "Hey, Birdo! Après que nous ayions échangé nos boutiques, allons faire nos ongles! Hee hee !" Dans Mario Kart 8, Daisy peut être vue sur une pub de Women of Racing Organization Daisy est consciente de son exclusion des jeux principaux Il apparaît que Daisy est consciente du fait qu’elle ne fut pas dans Super Mario Galaxy: * "J’ai toujours voulu voyager dans l’espace! Ca va être le meilleur jeu jamais créé ! (Starship Mario) Ou Super Mario Bros. * "Whoa! J’ai entendu beaucoup d’histoires folles à propos de cet endroit. Ca va être explosif ! " (Super Mario Bros.) (Ce qu’elle vérifiera plus tard au travers de son expérience dans Super Mario Maker) 'Est-ce que la création de Rosetta de Disney a été influence par Daisy?' Rosetta est la fée des jardins dans l’univers de Disney. Ce qui est frappant, c’est qu’elle a une grande ressemblance avec notre princesse : elle est nommée d’après une fleur (ROSE-tta), elle est la fée des jardins. Physiquement, sa coupe de cheveux est rousse et a une structure identique à celle de Daisy, elle a les yeux verts. A part la robe rouge, ces plusieurs indices peuvent nous faire penser que Daisy n’y est peut-être pas pour rien dans la conception de Rosetta. 'NintendoLand' Presque rien à voir avec le jeu du meme nom, NintendoLand est un parc d’attraction (comme Disneyland par exemple) qui pourrait voir le jour dans les années 2020. Seraient développés deux ou trois thèmes principaux dans un premier temps tels que The Legend of Zelda, Pokémon et bien entendu Super Mario. Mario prendrait la place de Mickey Mouse, Peach, celle de Minnie ou Cendrillon et Daisy… celle de Daisy Duck? Nous avons fort à parier que Daisy sera référencée au travers d’articles, d’attractions ou des deux dans ce qui pourrait devenir un parc plus populaire que Disneyland ! >>> http://www.mirrordaily.com/nintendo-will-bring-nintendoland/27903/ Le dé amical Dans Mario Party: Star Rush tous les personnages ont reçu leur propre dé, plus ou moins unique, ayant leurs propres caractéristiques, par exemple Wario a un dé qui put donner un 4, 5, 6 ou un 7 mais peut faire perdre 1 pièce dans un cas sur trois, celui de Peach donne une chance sur 2 d'obtenir un 4 et celui de Donkey Kong peut donner un 0 ou un 10. Celui de Daisy, le dé amical, donnera un plus gros score en fonction du nombre de personnes qui seront recrutées dans l'équipe de la princesse, une particularité incroyablement proche d'un slogan de We Are Daisy: More we are, stronger we are, plus nombreux nous sommes, plus forts nous sommes. Coïncidence? Fait? Nous ne saurons probablement jamais mais il est intéressant de noter que MPSR a été réalisé bien après la création du Groupe donc Nintendo aurait eu largement le temps de prendre conscience de notre existence et de notre système. Et oui, pourquoi ce dé n'a pas été donné à Mario, le principal personnage de la série avec qui tout le monde veut être ami, ou à Peach, la princesse adorée, ou Yoshi, le populaire gentil dinosaure? La couronne de Daisy La couronne actuelle de Daisy présente deux gemmes vertes à l'avant et à l'arrière entourées chacune de quatre gemmes blanches (pétales), et deux joyaux rouges sr les cotés. Nous pourrions penser que les quatre gemmes blanches formant la fleur représentent chacun des 4 territoires (Birabuto, Muda, Easton et Chaï) composant Sarasaland et le centre vert, le château de Daisy, là où Sarasaland s'est unifié! Voir aussi * Sarasaland Gossip Magazine Catégorie:Contenu fan-made Catégorie:Jeux